


Where the hell does the milk come from?

by SaltySynth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cheese, Gen, I just want answers man, JUST KILL ME, Milk, i sure do hope none of my irls find this, no regrets but also all of the regrets, notice me Gregory Walker, shower thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySynth/pseuds/SaltySynth
Summary: SaltySynth goes on a rant about Star Wars cheese because she wants answers about some odd details that Gregory left out. As a reminder, I hate myself for posting this more than anyone else possibly could. TW//milk?
Relationships: SaltySynth/her own self loathing, SaltySynth/some goddamn answers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Where the hell does the milk come from?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VaguelyAnnoyedWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyAnnoyedWriter/gifts).



> I’ve learned way too much about milk for this. 
> 
> I am now the master of Star Wars cheese lore. Challenge me if you dare.
> 
> VAW, I posted this for you. I did it. This is going to be my act of bravery for the day.
> 
> I don’t even care about using proper writing conventions for this shit.

In Dining at Dex’s, there is a dish called the Manaan slider. One of the toppings on the slider is Ahto City cheese. 

Manaan sliders originate from the Inner Rim planet, Manaan, and Ahto City is its capital.

While Ahto City’s climate is temperate, the rest of Manaan is submerged in water. 

The only known fauna of the planet are firaxa, a type of shark, and water louse, which are small aquatic insects.

And the indigenous intelligent species, Selkath, are amphibious.

Aside from immigrated species, there is no mammalian life on the planet, and I don’t think there’s a crop milk situation going on either like there is with flamingos. 

While there are some arachnids and arthropods that produce a milk-like substance for their brood, I would imagine that it would be incredibly inconvenient to milk them or other similar organisms.

But I’m not even going to try and pretend like milk in Star Wars only comes from mammals, because as I mentioned before, that isn’t even true on Earth.

There’s even a lizard-like organism called a houjix that produces milk for cheese. (By the way, here are all of the cheeses from Dex’s Diner: Ahto City cheese, Byss cheese, Houjix cheese, Jerba cheese, Gonzo yellow cheese, and Molecularly agitated cheese)

In the Star Wars Universe, yes, I sifted through both canon AND legends, “Cheese was a food. It could be produced from the milk of many creatures,”

But then a thought occurred to me. 

It isn’t called *insert species name* cheese like the other cheeses.

It’s SPECIFICALLY called Ahto City cheese.  
Ahto City imports most of their foods, so it likely isn’t a milk from a grain- also it would be *insert planet name* milk/cheese

The population of Manaan is 1.8 million. 80% are Selkath, 18% are humans, and the other 2% are of other origin. 

Dex’s Diner has dozens of locations on a large assortment of planets- so there must be enough milk to export to these planets.

So I ask all three of you who will see this-

WHERE THE HELL DO THEY GET THE MILK FOR THE CHEESE FROM????

DO THEY MILK THE SENTIENT SPECIES ON MANAAN? 

Someone tell me! I’m freaking out here!


End file.
